


Prohibitions

by bramblePatch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Flarp, Pale Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a long-distance relationship really is for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that'll teach me to skim when I preview - Nepeta's text should actually show up now.

She's returned from another round of that uncouth game. He can hear her, although he likes to pretend that he can't. It's not as if she makes any effort to be quiet - or, tonight, as if her victims do. Sometimes they're mute, and he assumes that she's manipulating some speech-related center of their brains to shut them up. Tonight, she lets them beg.

For ages, now, he's had the proficiency to give his robotic creations a voice to go with the rudimentary artificial intelligence on which they run, but he's never installed the feature. It strikes him as unseemly.

His computer chimes softly, and he fastidiously wipes the grease and sweat from his hands before he sits down to answer the chat window that has just sprung up. Even alone in his respitblock, he shows no outward sign of it, but he's glad and a little relieved to see the lines of green text that slowly fill the screen. A welcome distraction, before he can be tempted to do anything rash, inspired by the noise below his hive.

AC: :33< *a ch33rful kitty purrches on cts liminal platfurm*

AC: :33< *she tilts her head slowly to one side as she waits for him to come talk to her*

AC: :33< *purrhaps he isnt aware of her presence!*

AC: :33< *she mews piteously*

AC: :P3< *and drags her sharp claws across the outside of his nice hive*

The greenblood will continue in this vein all night if he lets her, so he lowers his fingers to the specially-constructed keyboard, the one that he's finally found that doesn't shatter every time he tries to type something.

CT: D--> That is quite enough

AC: :33< *hes noticed her! she pounces into his arms*

CT: D--> This is 100dicrously unnecessary

AC: :33< *and starts to purr the mightiest purr purrsible*

CT: D--> You will stop f00ling around this instant

CT: D--> I have other proje% to which I should attend

That is mostly a lie; his activities of late have consisted mostly of building and demolishing the same robots over and over again. She doesn't know much about his work, though, and she doesn't respond well to orders, a defiance of which he has been attempting to break her. The effort has not been particularly successful.

AC: :33< fine mister grumpy grub

CT: D--> Do you need something

AC: :33< does checking in with my best furend count?

CT: D--> Well

CT: D--> Your attention to the dynami% of our relationship refle% well on you

AC: :33< im checking in because i care about YOU you doof!

AC: :33< not because its how i think moirallegiance is supposed to go

The thing is, he knows she means it, and he's not sure what he thinks of that. There's something almost decadent about having someone who actually cares because they want to.

AC: :33< anyway i might actually get to s33 you fur real really soon!

CT: D--> Really

CT: D--> I am aware that you are an accomplished hunter, but do you really think you should risk traveling overland?

CT: D--> While I admit that it would be easier to 100k after you in person, it is not necessary to make such a dangerous journey

AC: >:3D< dont worry, i can take care of myself!

AC: :33< and vriska said she might help me get started with flarp while i was in the area, too

He feels a chill, an unusual sensation in one high enough on the hemospectrum that his blood is nearly lukewarm anyway. Voices drift up to his window - a mercifully unfamiliar one is holding out at great length against her, against fate.

She laughs, a little more stridently and enthusiastically than necessary - in a theatrical mood, he supposes. If you didn't want to die, you chose the wrong game, she says, the wrong opponent.

He's rather inclined to agree, and he feels faintly clammy in a way that has nothing to do with perspiration as he types.

CT: D--> No

CT: D--> I cannot allow that

CT: D--> Stay at your own hive with your 100sus, Nepeta

CT: D--> And do not allow her to seduce you into that game

Nepeta pouts, and begs, as he knew she would, but he stands firm. Bad enough that he would permit the greenblood to risk his own strength for the sake of a visit. Equius cannot allow his moirail to fall into the web of his neighbor.


End file.
